Fairy Master
by Mavis Black
Summary: Mirajane doesn't enjoy fighting anymore. Especially not when she is dragged into another universe and told to fight in a war she knows nothing about. Rin has always wanted to win the Holy Grail War, except now she has complications, like someone claiming to be part of the Tohsaka family. Aya wants only one thing, to win this war and take over Fiore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Arc of Worlds

 **Mirajane P.O.V**

Mirajane Strauss watched as once again the Fairy Tail guild hall erupted in it's normal chaos. Natsu Dragneel, of course, lead the fray.

"Hey Icy Boy! You want a piece of me?!" Natsu roared at Gray Fullbuster. Gray turned around.

"Shut up fire breath!" Gray replied. The two soon started to argue as hey always did.

"I hope you two aren't fighting." the commanding tone of the voice of Erza Scarlet could be heard. Natsu and Grey quickly both pretended they were best friends. Mirajane smiled, laughing at her guildmates rowdy behavior. The Fairy Tail guild was always like this, this was just how the wizards from the number one guild in Fiore acted.

"Mira, come, I and Master Mavis must speak with you." the guildmaster, Makarov had a stern look on his face. Mira started to wonder why Master wanted to speak with her. He lead her into a back room.

"Master, what is it that troubles you?" Mirajane asked Makarov.

"Us." Mira's eyes widened as she saw Erza Nightwalker and Lucy Ashley from…

"Edolas." Mirajane turned to Master Makarov again. Edolas was a parallel world that coexisted with Fiore. Natsu and the others had gone there once, to stop the king from taking their friends lives, including Mira's own life. Erza explained that they had woken up one night here and not in Edolas, where they should have been. The silver haired mage listened intently to their story. Fiore's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, was currently out on a mission with Wendy Marvell, sky dragon slayer.

"Perhaps Ultear might know something." Master Mavis, first master of Fairy Tail and ghost who just appeared when she wanted, offered. Makarov nodded.

"Right you are first master." Makarov then gave Mirajane a very important mission, find Ultear the Time Mage and ask her. Makarov also would send Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi (Mermaid Heel), Jenny Realight (Blue Pegasus), and Sherria Blendy (Lemia Scale) with her.

"Master, if I may ask, why am I going on this mission?" Mira got why they needed to. Erza and Lucy from Edolas were here! But… her? Fairy Tail's drawing card? She didn't like fighting anymore, not since that fateful day she thought she'd lost Lisanna.

"Because, Mira, we need your take over magic here. If Ultear doesn't know what has happened, then I'm not sure what Fairy Tail's next course of action will be." Master Mavis answered.

"We're back!" Lucy's cheerful voice was heard in the guildhall. Lucy Ashley gave a glance in that direction. Wendy and Carla were also back.

"Carla! I missed you so much!" a blur cat with wings flew over to a white cat with wings.

"Settle down, tomcat." Carla told Happy. Mirajane turned back to Fairy Tail's master. He would explain the mission to her.

 **Aya P.O.V.**

Asuka Tohsaka looked down at the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Rowdy wizards, indeed, but they would not find their answers with Ultear. They didn't need a Time Mage, they needed a world mage. Asuka, or Aya, as she called herself, smiled. She chose wisely the competitors in the 5th Holy Grail War.

"Arc of Worlds, Grand magic world affect!" Aya shouted out. Mirajane. Lucy. Erza Scarlet. Erza Nightwalker. Natsu. Happy. All of them would take a trip to Fuyuki Japan. Aya smiled, Rin, Shirou, Sakura, and all the others would sure be surprised by the Fairy Masters. Aya watched as the world around her evaporated.

 **Mirajane P.O.V.**

Mirajane felt a pulling sensation all around her. She glanced around, but nobody was using magic on her. She frowned. Little did she know, both Erzas, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy also felt like this.

"Take over! Satan Soul!" Mirajane transformed into her She-Demon form. Whoever was fighting her would get the fight they deserved. SHe turned around, but no one was there. That was when she disappeared from Fiore.

 _Dear Readers,_

 _I hope you enjoyed this fic, and I promise the chapters will get better, so just stick with me here! Please comment!_

 _~Mavis Black~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Tohsaka Heir

 **Rin P.O.V.**

Rin Tohsaka had done it! She'd summoned the Saber Class servant, or so she thought. Erza Scarlet was that servant's name. Rin had never heard of someone such as Erza. In fact, Erza looked confused as to why she was here.

"Hello, Saber, I am your Master, Tohsaka Rin." Rin offered a greeting to Saber. Saber turned to look at the mage who had summoned her.

"Master? Who are you? Where am I? Your not from Fiore." Saber asked Rin. Fiore? Where was that? Rin glared at her servant.

"I am your Master, Rin Tohsaka, heir to the Tohsaka family. You are here to fight in the Holy Grail War as my servant." Rin stated. It took Saber, Erza, a minute to think about Rin's words. She turned to Rin, a peculiar look on her face.

"Holy Grail War? Please explain. Your a mage who is fighting in it, I presume? Tohsaka Rin." Saber asked. The servant had clearly lost her memory, Rin decided. So, she went on to explain the War and its rules. Saber listened intently while Rin talked.

"Yes, I am a mage, and you will refer to me as Master. Do you understand?" Rin asked. Saber nodded, taking in all the information. Rin smiled.

"Then we can go plan out first attack…" Rin's eyes went wide.

"What is it Rin?" Saber asked. A blast of Mana, 7 additional servants would be summoned. This was now a Great Holy Grail War.

 **Aya P.O.V.**

Aya smiled, delighted at the look on the Tohsaka Heir's face. Some of the Fairies, it seemed, were servants, so Aya felt the need to spice things up. She did have control of the Greater Grail after all. She swiped some of her black hair back behind her ear, her green eyes full of delight.

 **Mirajane P.O.V.**

Mirajane had somehow summoned a servant? Somehow, standing in front of her was a woman claiming to be King Arthur, a Saber class servant of the New Black Faction. Mira still had no idea what had happened, or where she was.

"Master? Are you okay?" Saber looked worried. Mirajane looked at her, she had reverted out of her Satan Soul form to talk to Saber.

"Oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine, Artoria!" Mira smiled, but it soon vanished as she saw Saber's eyes widen.

"Artoria? Master, refer to me as Blue Saber." Saber's voice was firm. Mirajane was truly sorry. Blue Saber?

"It will show that I am not the New Red Faction Saber, but I want my own style, and not be another Saber of Black. Master." Saber explained to Mirajane.

"That makes sense, Saber, but could you please call me Mira? Not Master? Master sounds too much like Gramps or Mavis. And, explain this whole war thing to me?" Mira asked. Saber was bewildered. She quickly explained how the Great Grail War would work, and how it was not the same as a normal war. Mirajane was nodding along.

"Thank you Saber!" Mira exclaimed, "my wish will be for me and all my friends to return home!" Saber smiled.

"That is a pure wish… Mira."

 **Rin P.O.V.**

The next day, Rin Tohsaka woke up and was ready to go to school. She didn't expect to find Saber, now New Saber of Red, ready to go with her. Rin calmed down, Erza had told Rin the story of how she had somehow been taken from Fiore and pulled here. A world of mages, who could ever imagine such a place so different from Fuyuki.

"Why are you in a school uniform, Saber?" Rin asked casually. Erza turned to Rin.

"Don't you go to school in this Fuyuki, Rin?" Saber asked, clearly excited. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Of course we do. But, you're a serv…"

"I can still go with you." Saber interrupted. Rin got upset.

"NO YOU WON'T! You'll be way too hard to explain!" the mage yelled, pulling on her red coat. Saber gave Rin a death stare. Rin returned it back at her. Erza laughed.

"You're the only one who can match that look. And I can take care of myself, Tohsaka." Saber breezed passed Rin and out the door. Rin huffed, no use arguing with her. She took at last look around her house and followed Saber.

 **Erza Knightwalker P.O.V.**

Erza found herself staring at two people when she fell out of Fiore. One looked smug and had blonde hair in a messy ponytail. She introduced herself as Mordred, feared knight. The other introduced herself as Aya.

"Erza Knightwalker, Mordred Pendragon, you two have been chosen to fight in the Great Holy Grail War. Erza as Lancer of Gray, and Mordred as Saber of Gray. Gray Faction in the Faction I created just for this War." Aya smiled. They looked at each other.

"Usually only Red and Black, I think Gray is a refreshing change." Mordred smiled at Erza and Erza could only smile back.

 **Shirou P.O.V.**

Shirou Emiya ran into Rin Tohsaka in the hall. Rin was talking to a red haired girl who looked 19. What was Tohsaka doing with a friend two years older than her? Anyway, Shirou got distracted, and literally ran into Rin.

"Ugh, Emiya, be careful!" Rin yelled at him. Shirou nodded and quickly left. Rin's friend watched him go, monitoring every move. He waved to her and ran off, cursing himself about running into Tohsaka like that.

"Hello Shirou." Sakura Matou was now in front of him. She had been watching Rin as well, strange as it seemed.

"Oh, hey Sakura." He started to talk with her and together they walked to class.

 **Rin P.O.V.**

Of course she ran into Shirou Emiya of all people! How stupid of her! And Erza just staring at him like that! Rin cursed under her breath. Erza… Rin spun around. Saber was no longer following her. Where in the world was Erza?

"Crap, oh crap, Shirou!" she yelled for the boy, but he was gone. A bolt of dark magic shot in at her, but Erza ran out in front of her.

"SABER!" Rin Tohsaka yelled, as the magic engulfed Erza.

 _Hi! I really hope you liked this chapter! Please comment. I'm also thinking of bringing Kagura, Sherria, and Illyasviel into the story! Tell me your opinion_

~Mavis Black~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A War Shall Begin

 **Please try to comment for me, I'm trying my very best with these stories, and this Chapter especially! Thank you and hope you enjoy! ~Mavis~**

 **Aya P.O.V.**

"This girl has no future. Aya has no future." Words. These were words to her.

"I. Am. Ruler. Nobody can oppose me, for I am Ruler." Aya soke to herself softly, "I am a Tohsaka. I am a Tohsaka." She repeated these words to herself again and again. If only to make them true. A War shall begin, a war.

"I will rule all of Fiore. Soon I will be queen, Queen Aya, with a bright and happy future." She gave a dry laugh to herself and set out to command her Gray Faction's Saber and Lancer.

 **Mirajane P.O.V.**

Saber had sensed something was wrong right away. Saber knew a Maser and her servant were at the school. So she told Mira to dress in a school uniform and follow her. Mirajane, still gazing in awe at her command spells, hurriedly followed Saber.

"Do you know which Master it is, Saber?" Mira asked worriedly. Now she would really have to fight another person. It could be Lucy, or Natsu, or even Happy. The take over wizard covered her ears against the memory of Lisanna's pleas with Elfman.

"No… I… Mirajane, are you alright?" Saber stopped her quick run to look at Mira. Mira shook her head.

"Yes, I'm fine, now that master you were talking about?" Mirajane asked, pulling herself together. Saber was a bit baffled by Mira's quick response, but answered her question.

"Yes, right in the school." Saber shot a blast of magic through one of the windows, and Mira gasped.

"SABER!" came a shriek from inside. A girl with black hair that was in twintails and blue eyes yelled at her servant. She wore a uniform, and her servant… both Sabers stopped at the same time.

"Rin?" Mira's Saber asked.

"Erza?"

 **Saber (Artoria) P.O.V.**

Rin Tohsaka. She knew Rin Tohsaka. This name… was from somewhere else. She could feel it. Saber had known Rin Tohsaka in another world, another time.

"Rin?" Saber asked, and at the same time, Mirajane said,

"Erza?" So Erza, Rin Tohsaka's Saber must be someone Mirajane knew. Someone from Mira's world, Fiore.

"What is going on here?" Rin's voice asked quietly. Nobody answered for a second. Erza and Saber both still held there swords. Neither one trusted the other enough to let their guard down.

"Well! What the hell is happening!" Rin shouted at Mira and Saber. Saber studied her.

"A Holy Grail War is beginning, Tohsaka, Rin." Saber told the mage. Rin turned around to stare at Saber. Saber could feel it, Rin knew her as well.

"Saber, Erza, get back in the fight." Rin said steadily. Erza's eyes widened.

"Tohsaka, I am not attacking Mirajane. I protect my friends, not fight them." Erza's tone made that dead serious. Rin didn't care. Saber watched as Rin ordered Erza by Command Seal to fight Saber. Erza would have lashed out at Rin, but the Seal prevented her.

"Erza…" Mirajane said quietly as Erza's swords and armor clashed with Saber's concealed Holy Sword.

"Run Mira!" Saber called. And Mira did. Even if it was just because she could not watch Erza anymore.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" a blonde girl called out, waving a golden key around in the air. Lucy Heartfilia, celestial wizard. She smiled as a pink haired maid appeared.

"Does Punishment await, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"What?! NO! Just fight out enemy already, jeez!" Lucy shook her head at the celestial spirits eagerness for Punishment. Lucy had come to Fuyuki and been told she was a Master in a Holy Grail War. Her Servant, or whatever, was… Happy. So, after she had learned the rules from a certain Aya Tohsaka, she went off to fight. Aya had then disappeared and Lucy now had to fight on her own. Happy was no help.

"What?! I'm not your enemy, Lucy!" Natsu yelled at her. His Master, a frustrated Illyasviel, yelled at him.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Natsu…" Happy flew over to the Dragon Slayer, "she is so mean! She told me to destroy you!" Happy lied to Natsu's face.

"I DID NOT, Stupid Cat!" Lucy screamed. Meanwhile, Virgo appeared over by Illyasviel.

"Berserker is so stupid!" Illya told Virgo.

"Will this Berserker fellow Punish me?" Virgo asked, intrigued. Illya sighed. She was surrounded by idiots.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Lucy vs Rin

 _Saber watched as Rin ordered Erza by Command Seal to fight Saber. Erza would have lashed out at Rin, but the Seal prevented her._

" _Erza…" Mirajane said quietly as Erza's swords and armor clashed with Saber's concealed Holy Sword._

" _Run Mira!" Saber called. And Mira did. Even if it was just because she could not watch Erza anymore._

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

She teamed up with Natsu and his white haired friend, she did not regret this. But, now she worried about something. The person who had sent them here, who really was she? Aya Tohsaka. Illyasviel, Natsu's friend, had told them about Rin Tohsaka. Now they were headed to fight Rin Tohsaka.

"Up ahead. But, it seems is if someone had beaten us to Rin." Illya told the group. Rin Tohsaka and…

"ERZA!" Natsu cried, "I get to fight Erza!" Rin and Erza were fighting a blonde girl who also wore armor. A Saber, Illya explained. That was when they spotted a familiar white haired girl running away from the fight.

"MIRAJANE!? I can fight Mirajane too!?" Natsu looked even more excited.

"No, fire brain." Lucy exclaimed. Mira reached them, out of breath. She had on the same outfit as Rin and Erza. A school uniform maybe?

"Lucy, you and Natsu must fight that girl in red, Rin Tohsaka." Mira told them. Natsu glanced at her, finally a person to fight! Lucy nodded. Nobody could tell Erza Scarlet what to do!

"Open, gate of the twins! Gemini!" Lucy shouted and two little blue creatures appeared, "okay, Gemini, change into me!" Two Lucys were standing together now. Lucy pulled out her water and lightning wip Virgo had given her and her and Gemini started toward Rin.

"More enemies." Rin noticed the two Lucys on the hill. She calmly took out some gems and hureled them at Lucy.

"Open gate of lion! Loke!" Lucy shouted as Gemini opened the gate of the maiden, Virgo. Virgo immediately drilled underground and Loke charged at Rin. The other mage wasn't expecting that. She flew backward. Lucy just smiled and told her spirits to do it again.

 **Rin P.O.V.**

She's crazy. Rin knew the other girl was crazy. The blonde one with the weird animals was crazy. Lucy Heartfilia. The pink haired goofball was equally annoying. And even Erza made things worse by not wanting to fight these people.

"Who are you and how are you using mana like that?" Rin asked Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Lucy swung her wip at Rin and Rin was thrown backward. This Lucy was sure strong.

"And I assume that is your twin sister?" Rin nodded at Gemini. Lucy thought for a moment, telling Rin a lie would be easiest.

"Yep! That's… Wendy!" Gemini's true form would be kept secret for now. Rin glared at Lucy and continued her fight.

 **Erza Knightwalker P.O.V.**

Things didn't feel right here. Aya Tohsaka and Mordred leaving her on this hill and wandering off somewhere else without her. It gave her a sense of foreboding.

"Erza… buz… Erza!" Lucy Ashley was crouched on the hill next to her. Erza jumped at the sight of her friend.

"Lucy! But… how did you get here?"

"It's Aya Tohsaka, she's not who you think she is, she had crazy magic and portals!" Lucy Ashley told Erza. Portals? Portals back to Fiore, or even Edolas? That couldn't be Aya.

"No way."

"Follow me." Lucy led Erza down the side of the hill and down to a trapdoor in the ground. Erza was amazed that it was there. Lucy opened it and motioned for Erza to follow.

"Lucy, you back?" Lisanna's voice carried upward. Erza's eyes widened, Fairy Tail had come calling. Wendy, Sherria, Kagura, Millianna, Lyon, Grey, Lisanna, Yukino, and Sting were all there. Master Mavis and the other masters were with the guild wizards.

"You all came to… to… but how?" Erza asked.

"You won't believe who Aya Tohsaka really is." Master Mavis replied.

 **Aya P.O.V.**

Fairy Tail had come calling. That was true, along with many other guilds as well. Aya smiled. So these wizards all claimed to know her so well… well this war was only beginning after all. They had plenty of time to destroy themselves in the process.

 **Hi Guys! So, another Chapter gone and done with. I need to know… who do you think should win Lucy vs Rin? Please tell me in the comment box! [Mavis Black]**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Tragedies of the Past

" _Do you like Magic? Or guilds? Well, do you Macy?"_

" _Yes. Aya, I love magic. I love Fairy Tail. I love our Master. Makarov is new, but knows his stuff."_

" _Good."_

 _BOOM! A crash from outside. Macy Vermillion turned and screamed as fire consumed her._

" _MACY!" A young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes grabbed Macy's hand. Macy looked up, wide eyed as Mavis took her. Macy's red hair in it's ponytail waved fiercely in the wind. Her blue eyes were wide with fear._

" _Do not be afraid, Macy. I will help you."_

 **Mirajane P.O.V.**

Lucy won the fight. She used Terrano Metria on Rin Tohsaka and beat the other mage. That made Erza Scarlet stop fighting Saber as well. Mira breathed a sigh of relief, they had won.

 **Sakura P.O.V.**

Sakura just wanted a normal day. That was before the mysterious shadowy figure approached her and asked for her to be the master in some sort of war.

"What?" Sakura was sure she hadn't heard right.

"You are my master in the Holy Grail War. I am Cana Alberona. I was told to find you, so, yah kid." Cana took a drink out of the bottle she was holding.

"Oh… I'm Sakura Matou." Cana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, are you some sort of mage?" Cana asked Sakura. She knew! Cana knew about her relationship with Rin Tohsaka. How they were…

"Sort of."

"What does sort of mean exactly?"

"My sister is super powerful."

"That was not the question I asked you!" Cana told Sakura. She was starting to be fed up with Sakura not knowing, mostly because Cana had no idea about any of this either.

 **Aya's Past**

Aya looked behind her at Cana Alberona, who was running up towards the guild hall with her.

"Come on, we need to get to the Fairy Tail guild hall." 13 year old Aya called down to Cana. Cana sprinted to catch up with her friend.

"Cana! Aya!" Macy Vermillion had her hands on her hips staring down at the street. Erza and Mirajane were behind her. Macy had short red hair and blue eyes.

"Come on you two." Mira glared at them, still her rebel 13 year old self. Erza turned to Mira and Mira glared at her. The two started to fight. The 5 friends entered the hall to see Makarov. Macy glanced at Aya, they both remembered that day…

"HELLO Fairy Tail!" Makarov yelled to all the Fairy Tail mages.

 **Present Day**

 **Current Standings in the Holy Grail War**

 **Lucy H./Happy - 1st**

 **Mirajane/Erza - 2nd**

 **Natsu/Illyasviel - 3rd**

 **Rin/Erza - 4th**

 **All other parties not mentioned at Present time….**

Aya Tohsaka let her paper fall to the ground. One name always rang threw her head as she looked at the members of Fairy Tail. Macy Vermillion. Macy Vermillion…

 **Macy Vermillion not found.**

The printer could not find Macy Vermillion in the War.

 **Aya P.O.V.**

Before, before she had come here to Japan, she had been part of Fairy Tail. Her best friend was Macy Vermillion. Then the fires came, and Mavis Vermillion gave them something that was just a shadow of what they once had. They had been transported, but history just repeated itself.

"I will not allow myself to lose you again, my dear friend Macy." Aya said to blank air. Fairy Tail was here, now she could know what they had done to Macy.

 **Rin P.O.V.**

She had been beaten by Lucy. The blonde had much magic power that she saved and used only when needed. The Tohsaka heir had not known the spell Lucy had used.

"Are you okay Tohsaka?" Erza looked to her, worried. Rin was walking along with the wizards.

"Yes, fine Saber." She turned away from the red haired mage. Erza sighed, Rin would come around, they needed her.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Came a cry. Lucy turned to see...

"Wendy!" It was true, Wendy and all of Fairy Tail were there. Every single member plus members from other guilds!

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked.

"We came for you! We're Fairy Tail after all!" Lisanna laughed as she hugged Mirajane. Rin watched the delighted members of the guild hug and catch up. She wanted to be part of that, having a guild there for her, but she knew it could not happen.

 **Mirajane P.O.V.**

Fairy Tail was back, but something worried Mira. It was the black mist that touched the edges of her vision. The other guilds did not notice, only her.

"I'll be back Lisanna." She spoke calmly to her sister.

"Okay Mira." Lisanna watched her sister leave and Mira walked over to the mist. Nobody else could see this mist, that meant it must be someone calling her and only her. She touched it. And it swallowed her whole.

 **Mavis P.O.V.**

She did not look away when Mirajane was engulfed in black mist. Aya. Aya must be stopped, she could not go on taking Fairy Tail members like this. Mavis would not allow it.

"Aya." She called out to Aya who called herself a Tohsaka.

"Mavis Vermillion."

"What do you want? I know you are not a Tohsaka despite what you may claim." Mavis spoke with an air of defiance.

"What have you done with her? You know? The other girl who was said to have no future." Aya's voice was shaky.

"No future?"

"That was what a Time Mage once told us, but I am Ruler! I am a Tohsaka! I am a Time Mage!"

"You have made a terrible decision here Aya." Mavis said quietly.

"I do not care as long as Macy returns to me."

 **Mirajane P.O.V.**

The dark was familiar to Mira. She had known it before, but not like this. Never a dark such as this. She would defeat it now. To get to Aya Tohsaka and save her friends.

Hi Readers. I was really excited for this Chapter and decided to post it right away. Please comment!

~Mavis~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Mist and The Weird

 **So, I went back and added more to Chapter 5 since when I first published it. If you haven't read about Mira and the mist, I suggest you rewind and read Chapter 5 again! Thank you to all my followers! Really appreciate it!**

 **Mirajane P.O.V.**

Mira had gone into the black mist. Her friends in Fairy Tail could not save her. Rin Tohsaka, and only Rin Tohsaka could see the mist as well. This scared Mira a little, for she wasn't sure if Rin would pull her back out.

"Hellooooo!" Mirajane called into the mist. Nobody answered her for a long while. Until finally,

"Mirajane…" a voice familiar to Mira called out. A girl with red hair, not Erza, but another girl. Macy. Macy Vermillion.

"Macy?"

"Oh, Mira, I must talk to you!"

 **Rin P.O.V.**

Rin decided that she would pull Mirajane out when the time was right. The mage could not just sit back while she watched another mage get swallowed in Aya's plot. Aya was a pretender and Rin would not have it! She would wait until Mirajane signaled to her.

 **Mirajane P.O.V.**

Macy Vermillion appeared before her, but Mira was not sure it was really Macy. How would she have gotten here? Macy had died exactly a month after Lisanna's supposed death. She had died from black magic.

"How are you here, Macy?" Mirajane asked the other Fairy Tail wizard. Macy hesitated.

"I never died, Mirajane. I escaped, from Aya Tohsaka." Macy told Mirajane. Aya Tohsaka, who was that? Who really was Aya? It was the question of the Grail War.

"Who is she? Who really are you to be exact, Macy? This whole Great Holy Grail War is surrounded around you two." Mirajane asked. She wanted to know. Now.

 **[Author Note: This next part is about a magical girl anime called Madoka Magica. If you don't know it, then it's okay, I won't reveal too much.]**

"Aya Tohsaka is actually Homura Akemi. I am Madoka Kaname. We've both changed, but she still comes after me. Obsesion, that is what Aya has with me." Macy told Mirajane.

"What is… Madoka?" Macy was gone. Now Mira found herself in a strange place, filled with… strange monsters. A labyrinth.

 **Madoka P.O.V.**

Macy left Mirajane to deal with the Labyrinth. The mage could, and then Homura. Aya Tohsaka, Homura, Macy still had mixed feelings about her. The girl was obsessed with Macy.

"Sayaka. Mami. Kyoko." The goddess Madoka (Macy) called. For, yes Macy was a goddess. Three other girls appeared.

"Help. Them."

 **Saber P.O.V.**

Saber didn't know where Mira had gone. Her Master had disappeared, and Saber did not know where in the world Mira had gone. She saw Rin Tohsaka acting peculiar, so she decided to ask. Saber still had this gut feeling that she had known Rin before…

"Rin?" Saber asked. The young mage looked to the Servant.

"Yes, Saber?" Rin asked, a little on edge. Maybe she did know something about Mirajane's disappearance.

"Do you by any chance, know what happened to Miss Mirajane?" Saber asked. Rin shook her head, yes, not no.

"She went into a Black Mist over there." Rin pointed to the edge of Fairy Tail's camp. Saber looked over to where Rin pointed. She could see nothing. Nothing at all. That was all it took for Aya to spring her plan.

 **The War…**

The Great Holy Grail War of Fuyuki wasn't going as planned. First of all, Ruler was not doing her job. Second, nobody was fighting. Third, Emiya was nowhere to be found. Jeanne Arc found this distressing. If the other Ruler neglected her duties as Ruler, than Jeanne would need to take action.

"Hey!" Jeanne turned to see a red haired girl in some weird clothing smirking behind her. The girl held a candy bar, which she was chomping on. She also held a spear.

"Who are you?" Jeanne asked.

"Kyoko Sakura, who's askin?" the red haired girl said.

"Ruler Jeanne Arc." Jeanne told Kyoko Sakura confidently. The magical girl seemed unimpressed.

"Un hu. Do you know an Illyasviel. I need to make her a magical girl." Kyoko asked, while taking another bite of her candy bar. Jeanne knew the girl she talked about. The Eizenbern girl.

"Why are going to mess in this War?"

"Because, Madoka said so."

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

This was not how Lucy had planned to spend her day. The blonde mage was watching Natsu and Sting trying to out eat each other in an eating competition. Yukino Aguria sat by her, equally surprised.

"I wonder who will win this weird competition." Yukino commented. Lucy shook her head, who knows. That was when they heard a voice. A commanding voice. Aya.

 **So, I included some characters from Madoka in that. It was mostly for the Prisma Illya part of this story! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Demon Homura vs She Devil Mirajane

 _Who decided our fate? Us? Demons? Homura Akemi? No, we do, and we should. We should. Us._

"This is all stupid in my opinion." Kyoko Sakura told Erza Scarlet. How Kyoko had gotten there, Erza did not know. All she knew was the darkness that threatened to take over Fuyuki, and with it, Fiore.

 **Mirajane in the Labyrinth**

Mira saw her, Aya Tohsaka, there. She must defeat Aya, or else Fairy Tail and Fiore would fall.

"Aya. Homura. Whatever you choose to call yourself. Come and fight me for Fiore. Come and fight me, a Fairy Tail wizard, and lose. Come lose to the might of Fairy Tail." Mirajane locked eyes with Aya, Homura. Homura met her stare. Mira needed to remember that Aya was not Aya anymore. This was Homura. Mirajane called her Satan Soul. She would need her strength to defeat the true devil here.

"Evil Explosion!" Mira blasted a force of dark magic at Homura. Komura ducked.

"You can not win. Macy and Fiore will both be mine in a few hours and you can't do anything about that, mage!" Homura yelled at Mirajane. No, Mira would stop Homura from taking Fiore.

"Well, Fairy Tail doesn't know how to lose. I will win this fight." Mira said. Homura sprung another attack on Mira. Mira dodged, "I must win for Lisanna and all my friends in the guild."

"What a load of crap. Doing this for friends, are you? Well, you can only win by fighting for yourself. You win by being better and you win by crushing everyone else." Homura told Mira. Mirajane felt sorry for Homura in that case. She didn't understand what a guild meant.

"No, Aya, no. If you truly loved Aya, Madoka, then you would fight for her. I love my friends, so I will win." Mirajane punched Homura with that statement. Homura flew through the air.

"Guilds can't make me happy. Only Madoka can make me happy. Only Macy knows me for who I really am. Only she can rule Fiore with me. She will rule Fiore with me!"

 **Rin P.O.V.**

The ground was shaking, Rin was positive of it now. Whatever Mirajane and Aya were doing, Rin could only hope it would work in Mira's favor. Erza Scarlet and a strange girl with weird clothing were walking towards her. Erza, that Saber, Erza had quite possibly cost Rin the Holy Grail War. Rin was not pleased.

"Miss Tohsaka, we need your help with finding MIrajane." Erza sounded worried about her friend. Rin sighed, of course they would…

"AHHH!" a scream. All three girls whirled around to see Illyasviel fighting another girl with weird clothing, but this one was blue.

"I told you, you need to become a magical girl!" Sayaka Miki, a magical girl, was telling Illya. Natsu was arguing with Sayaka as well.

"Berserker! Stay out of…"

"Hey, who are you?" Lucy chimed in to the argument as well. Oh brother, well this was certainly some entertainment.

 **Erza P.O.V.**

Erza felt sorry for letting Rin down like that. She just wanted to help Mirajane. Now wasn't much different. Mira was stuck somewhere and Erza wanted to help he other S class mage. But now some blue magical girl was harassing Illya, and nobody was paying attention to the more pressing matter.

"Mira, please be okay." Erza called out. She wasn't aware Rin Tohsaka had heard her and agreed that Mira should be saved.

 **Mirajane vs Homura**

The Demons clashed again. Magic was flying everywhere. Mira kept her friends close. She needed to win for them, so that they could return to Fiore. So that they could return united as Fairy Tail. Homura fought for Macy. She needed to win so that she could take over Fiore with Macy by her side. That was her one wish. She didn't even need the Grail after all! Mirajane could give her her wish.

"Homura, are you sure you want this? You could come back to Fairy Tail and be in our guild. We can give you a second chance at happiness." Mira offered. She was all about giving people second chances. Especially people as hopeless as Homura.

"No, no, I need to rule. I am Ruler for a reason. I must rule over Fiore now, with my goddess by my side." Homura nodded. She tried to justify her own actions. Mirajane shook her head, tears in her eyes. The She Devil wanted Homura to be happy, but only Homura could make that choice.

"I'm sorry Homura." Mirajane concentrated all her magic on one attack, "She Demon power strike!"

 **Mavis**

Power crushed into Homura Akemi. Full force S class power. Mavis Vermillion smiled. One of her children had done it. Of course, Fuyuki would still want their little war. So the war would go on…. **7 years later...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - A 7 Year Jump

In Fiore no person noticed the 7 years pass, because Fiore was frozen in time with all our wizard guilds and heroes. Fiore was now exactly the same as it was 7 years ago. Fuyuki, however had moved forward during those 7 years. Jeanne had not been affected by the 7 year freezing spell, she had put a stop to the Grail War.

 **Lyrica P.O.V.**

She was a mage new to the Japan area and she was ready to become a mage who could travel across worlds. She was particularly interested in the event revered to as the 7 year skip. It had frozen the events of the 5th Holy Grail War, and apparently another whole world.

"Lyrica, I must speak with you now!" A 21 year old girl with blonde twin curls called her over. Mami Tomoe, magical girl extraordinaire, was now a highly classed mage girl who trained other magical girls. Mami was one of only a few who had not been frozen 7 years ago.

"Yes Mami?" Lyrica asked her mentor.

"I think you need to see this." Mami signaled her over to the window by the Clock Tower, they were both apart of the Mage's Association. Lyrica looked outside and was amazed at what she saw.

"They are back!" Lyrica spoke in amazement. The 7 year wait was finally over! The mages were awakening!

 **Homura P.O.V.**

She woke up, Madoka on her mind as always. Madoka in front of her? No… not possible!?

"Madoka? Macy?" Homura called out. The pink haired goddess was actually standing in front of her. Madoka was there.

"Homura, you must come with me now, back to our world, with Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka. We have all decided to return. Mami will return to her 14 year old age as well. Come with us. You were always all for second chances." Madoka held out a hand. Homura took it.

"Madoka… I'm sorry… so very sorry…" And they disappeared into a bright white and golden light.

 **Mirajane P.O.V.**

Mira woke up as well. Everyone was waking up around her, the freezing spell both here and Fiore was gone.

"Aya? What happened to Aya?" Mirajane asked Rin, who was near her. Rin told her about Aya leaving with Macy in bright lights and the blue and red girls also leaving.

"So, we are now okay to return to Fiore?" Mira asked. Master Makarov nodded. Natsu was grumbling about being hungry. It was over, all over. Aya was defeated, she would not take over Fiore. All the Fairy Tail and other guild wizards could return to their kingdom.

"Come on Fairy Tail! Other guilds!" Makarov yelled, "Let's go home, we are still number one! Fiore hasn't changed!" A rush of guilds ran over to the portal. Mirajane followed, not noticing the young girl who snuck along with them.

 **Lyrica P.O.V.**

Fiore was amazing! Lyra loved everything about the magical kingdom! It was so different from Fuyuki. The black haired mage had stayed in Japan to find her friends, but once she found them and some person named Cana, she would also come to Fuyuki with them.

"Wow!"

"Amazing, right?" a shadowy figure asked Lyra. Lyra turned, startled. The girl was familiar. Lyra knew her well.

"You can't have Fiore, cuz!" Lyra said to the girl confidently. The girl laughed.

"Sure, I will find a way though, darling cousin!" the girl was just as confident. Lyra faced her off, the two fought each other, but it ended in a draw.

 **Moon P.O.V.**

Moon was an new S class mage and super powerful 14 year old mage of the guild Fairy Tail. She had just joined at the beginning of the year and already loved the crazy nature of the guild.

"We're back!" Makarov's cry was heard throughout the guild hall. Moon and the remaining members of the guild all cheered, hooted, and hollered as Titania Erza, She Demon Mirajane, Salamander Natsu and more all came through the guild hall's doors.

"Gramps!" Moon yelled, running up to the old man.

"Moon! Hello my child!" Makarov said brightly. Moon smiled back at him and went over to talk to Team Natsu plus Mira and Lisanna.

"Hey Moon." Lucy waved to the 14 year old. Moon had light brown hair and amber eyes. She was really becoming the life of the guild along with Team Natsu. She also enjoyed hanging along with the Team Natsu members, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy, along with Mirajane.

"Yep!" Moon was a water dragon slayer, making her the fourth dragon slayer in Fairy Tail. She had an exceed friend named Emmeline who was best friends with Carla.

"Look!" someone pointed toward the guild's doors. A girl was there, panting and looking to be from… Japan...

 **Hey Readers! So I just finished the Aya arc and am starting a new arc. This arc contained in the next few chapters will decide whether I abbadon this story or continue on with more chapters. Rin, Sakura, and the other Fate series characters will all appear within the next few chapters! Please tell me if I should continue Fairy Master or not!**

 **~Mavis~**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Moon

 **Moon P.O.V.**

She loved Team Natsu. All of the members on Team Natsu were super powerful, Natsu, Erza, Grey, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. But, Moon felt as if she could identify with Natsu the most. Her dragon, Aquazeline, had disappeared around the same time as Natsu's had, and Wendy's and Gajeel's. Moon sighed. That was when she noticed the girl. The girl had long pretty red hair that fell in waves down to her feet, and strikingly green eyes.

"Hey! Girl!" Moon called out to her. The girl looked frightened, and then turned to Erza, who now stood before her.

"Why hello there! Can I get your name and ask why you came to Fairy Tail?!" Erza asked politely. The girl just gazed up at the requip mage for a moment. Moon came closer to the girl, wondering what could have scared the girl so much.

"My name is Lyrica. I'm from Fuyuki! I just… I must see Fairy Tail's master right away!" the girl declared confidently. Moon raised an eyebrow, could this girl possibly spell trouble for the guild.

"Master Makarov, you say?" Lucy asked, joining in. Lyrica nodded, she needed to see Makarov at all costs… to warn him. Moon wasn't past suspicion at this girl.

"Yes, yes, excuse me, hi! My name is Makarov, this guild's master!" a small white haired man beamed up at the newcomer, "What brings you to Fairy Tail today?" he asked. Lyrica took a deep breath.

"Well, you know the Holy Grail War that was happening back in Japan?" Lyra asked. Makarov nodded, "Well… certain people now think that the Grail is in a parallel world to this Earthland, Edolas." Makarov almost toppled over.

"Mira! Please find Edolas Lucy and Erza!" Both ladies had been trapped in Earthland again after they got back. Since Mira had never reached Ultear, they stayed here until she finally did.

"Here they are Master." Mira motioned the two forward. Both reluctantly faced Lyra. Moon watched as they exchanged words with each other. Eventually the girl from Japan nodded and the Edo-girls stepped back again.

"I know, I must go to Edolas myself! To find the Grail and bring it back to Fuyuki!" Lyra announced. Makarov stopped her mid-plot.

"We are not exactly sure of how to get there at the present time, Miss Lyrica, but I can have Moon show you around the guild until we find a proper solution."

 **Lyrica P.O.V.**

The girl called Moon was very happy go lucky at times, and crazy serious at other times, as she was told. Lyra did not have time to be walking around with this girl! She had places to be! Moon seemed very happy to show her around.

"Hey Ice Boy! Hehehe!" Natsu taunted Grey. Lyra noted that the one known as Salamander was basically a child. The one known as Icy Boy was a little more mature, but not by much. The one known as Titania broke up the fight almost instantly after it had started. The one known as Princess (by one of her spirits) also tried to get Natsu and Grey to 'stop destroying everything in your path!' The one known as She Demon was very nice and inviting. And finally, the one known as Crescent Slayer^ was also kind.

 **(Author Note: Crescent Slayer is what Moon is called!)**

"So, Lyra, what made you decide to come to Fiore?" Moon asked. Lyra thought, it was an easy answer.

"My mentor, Mami Tomoe. She told me to follow my desires and do what I please, so I am." Lyra confessed to Moon. She hadn't the faintest clue why, but Moon seemed trustworthy. Very trustworthy.

"Mami Tomoe. One of the magical girls from Japan?"

"Yes." Lyra had watched Mami leave with the other magical girls, and Mami was somehow 14 again when she left. It was strange, to have your mentor the same age as you. Unsettling.

"It must have been nice, having a person like her. Why didn't you go with Mami?" Moon asked. It was a fair question, and one Lyra herself wasn't so sure about the answer to.

"I...um." _You wanted the Grail, so you left your best friend Mami, who had offered you a place with her as magical girl, to do this. You are stupid and pitiful!_

"I want to find the Grail."

 **Miyu P.O.V.**

 **(Ohhhh! Miyu! It's Prisma Illya time!)**

Kyoko had told her of where to find the Eiesnburn girl. It just took Miyu to find her. Miyu was no magical girl, Rin and Luvia were the ones chosen. She clenched her fist.

 _Rin and Luvia! Ha!_

The two were chosen by Sapphire and Ruby because they were experienced, well so was she! Miyu had been affected by the spell, she was the same now as she was 7 years ago, and so were Illyasviel, Rin, and Luvia.

"I'll collect the cards and… and use their power to get the Grail back from those mages."

 **Moon P.O.V.**

She could sense something in this girl was off, and it was just a matter of time before she found out what.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Something smelled funny, something not on Lyra exactly, but on the air around her. A dark presence of a sort.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Grandpa Crux warned Lucy that day, something in Fiore was amiss, but what it was, he had no clue. Natsu expressed his unease at the subject as well.

 **Erza P.O.V.**

Something was very wrong, briefly she thought of Rin, could it have something to do with Rin's world?

 **Mirajane P.O.V.**

She needed to find a way to contact Saber at once! Something that felt like Aya/Homura was in the air. All the mages could sense it, and it had something to do with Lyra and Moon, but what? Who could it be? Or was it even a who, but a what?

 **So, Chapter 9 was crazy! At least in my opinion, I'm sure it was crap to some people, but 10 is (I hope!) going to be pretty cool!**

 **Mavis**


End file.
